Various processing tools, such as molds and, in particular, molds used for forming (e.g., curing) composite parts, need to be periodically cleaned from residue that accumulates in these tools during their use. Traditional cleaning techniques involve abrasive removal (e.g., media blasting, sanding), chemical cleaning (e.g., solvent wiping), and the like. These techniques tend to be time consuming and have ergonomic concerns, such repetitive stress injuries. Furthermore, these techniques have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, media blasting has a high risk of foreign object damage (FOD). Sanding generally unable to all contours and radii. It is also generally difficult to determine a point when sanding pads need to be changed during automated sanding. Finally, abrasive techniques require consumables (e.g., sand paper, grit/media). Chemical cleaning techniques may also require specific infrastructure and have safety concerns (e.g., chemical exposure).
Another aspect of cleaning is preserving the tool integrity. For example, molds for curing composite parts may themselves be composite (e.g., to match coefficients of thermal expansion of the molded structures). These composite molds may utilize release coatings on their surfaces. Some cleaning methods, such as laser ablation, may be potentially damaging to these coating and/or the composite tools. As such, new processing tools and cleaning methods for these processing tools are needed to address these concerns.